


what the fuck is a seesaw

by quills_and_charcoal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Never again, Seesaws, This is Bad, dear blackened skies discord server, died from writing a crackfic and actually publishing it, here lies cole, i hope youre happy bc its 10 pm and i think i might be dying, this is literally all of my cursed midnight thoughts combined into one thing, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quills_and_charcoal/pseuds/quills_and_charcoal
Summary: this is my first public contribution to the danganronpa fandom on ao3y'all don't deserve this cursed thing im sorry lmao
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	what the fuck is a seesaw

one day richie rich boy byafucka togasshole wakes up

"hm. 'tis time to be a bitch and look down on the peasants"

(no i did not almost type "pheasants" what do you mean)

he slides out of his king-sized bed and exits his 69th mansion seriously kuya stop with the mansions

when he goes outside there is vocaloid music blaring from gigantic speakers 

(specifically PoPiPo because there was that one MMD where kiyo was dancing to it but eh)

"oh no underage robot girl song my one weakness" byakuya cries out dramatically and falls to the ground

then kiyo and his army of fifteen dumbass ultimates t-pose on togasshole to assert dominance

byakuya asks "why"

"because sister says you are nothing but a Worthless Cuck and therefore must be eliminated" declares the Kork Army and byakuya is launched into the sky with Giant Seesaw

then the filthy monokubs appear

"nooo you cant do that daddy was gonna kill him first" they say in a bill wurtz voice

"fuck you and your daddy kinks" says miu and she sets off a bomb that was put in each monokub

"haha we already knew there were bombs so we got rid of them" say the monokubs

"well good thing i put automatic circular saws in you" says miu

"oh fuck" go the monokubs collectively before they are Sliced and Diced from the inside

press f to pay respect

then mikan, who is Filthy Thot 1, comes and says "noooo you cant do that i already put 'died from explosion' in the autopsy report"

"well guess what that's Fucking Wrong bc we have the Updated Autopsy Report" declares succi saihara and Filthy Thot 1 dies from its power

F

but then atua is disappointed and says "no fuck this fuck everything i'm gonna explode the earth"

atua falcon punches the earth and everyone dies

The End

**Author's Note:**

> why
> 
> wh y


End file.
